


Gasp

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Castiel, Breathplay, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel didn't need a collar, all he needed was Dean's hand on his throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gasp

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the tumblr prompt of Destiel with breathplay/choking

Dean loved it like this, literally laying on top of Cas, chest pressed so close to his back that he knew his weight made it hard to breathe. Cas loved it, too, begged for him to press harder, harder, more,  _chokeme_. Sweat pooled between them, making Dean’s skin stick.

It was a tight fit to wiggle his hand under them and place his fingers around that slender throat, but the effect was immediate. Even when he wasn’t squeezing, Cas clenched on him and spread his legs wider.

“Fuckin’ slut.” Dean laughed, all warm affection as his speed increased.

Cas was smiling back to him, eyes opened just enough to show dark blue being swallowed up in lust. One of Cas’ arms was buried beneath them, his hand just sitting under his cock as it was pressed down in their combined weight.

Dean nibbled Cas’ earlobe. “Ready?”

A slight nod was all Dean needed before he started to put pressure into his loose grip on Cas’ neck. Kiss swollen lips opened to gasp and moan, air flow cut off and sounds dying more and more with every passing second. His skin was turning red, veins standing out. Dean eased off, Cas breathing heavily for a handful of seconds before his breathing was restricted again.

Dean was fucking into the man beneath him roughly, the hand not clenched on Cas’ throat putting finger-shaped bruises into his hip. Cas’ long fingers were probably squirming, giving any kind of friction they could to the throbbing dick that was likely just as purple as his face.

Dean let go again, letting Cas pant and shout his name. All it would take was one more go. Again his fingers were pressing hard into the most vulnerable part of Cas’ body. He felt the moment Cas came, ass clenching as he whined through Dean’s grip.

Dean let his fingers fall lax and thrust roughly twice more before burying himself deep as he came. Cas was twitching and whimpering under him, looking like he felt as though he was going to melt right into the sheets.

Dean tried to back off and avoid smothering his boyfriend, but Cas reached back with the hand not pinned to the bed and started grasping at the air. “Come back.”

His voice was so soft and cutely pathetic that Dean had to give in. He rested on one elbow, keeping most of his weight off of Cas’ back so he could recover. His hand was still under Cas’ throat, but it laid there limply while Cas pressed his neck against it, smiling happily.

Dean kissed the other man’s temple, sweat-slick skin salty on his lips as they curved into a smile of his own.


End file.
